Fighting
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Goten is mad at Trunks, I wonder why?


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or none of its movies.

 **Warning: This content contains light shotacon, so please if you don't like this move on.**

"Hey Goten, you ready to have some fun," Trunks grin at Goten hoping he was excited.

Goten slams the door right in Trunk's face and walked away from it. Trunks blinked wondering if he smell or thought he did something wrong. Trunks knocked on the door again wondering if he would answer.

"Go away, Trunks," Goten reply to him

"Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm very sorry about it," Trunks said.

"No way,"Goten roughly said, Trunks sigh looking at the clouds.

"...Goten open the door please," Goten didn't answer him.

"Fine….I'm gone and I was about take you get ice cream, but forget it!" Trunks shouted and grumble when flying away.

Gohan saw Trunks flying away and decided to say hello to him, but he went too fast for him to say it. Gohan was confused, but saw that he heading to his house. Gohan headed home and saw his little brother punching a pillow out on the couch.

"Hey Goten, how's it going?" Goten throws the pillow and blast it away with energy.

"...well there goes that pillow," Gohan mumble to himself.

"It's none your business," Goten told him as he grunts in anger.

"Sorry, I asked," Gohan reply going to his room

…..

Trunks was training with father extra hard pushing so much anger out. Vegeta look at him like he was different person. Trunks went super sayian as continue move and generate his punches and kicks.

"Who are you, and where did my son go?" Vegeta responded to him.

"Very funny dad, but I'm not playing around this time," Trunks told his dad.

"Well...well then something got you angry, cause I know you would never punch and kick like this," Vegeta fold his arms and stare at his son.

"It's nothing dad," Trunks reply doing air kicks and punches.

"Well if it's nothing lets crank up the gravity," Vegeta heading over to the machine.

"Wait, dad I'm not ready for that," Trunks was not scared.

"I thought was nothing," Vegeta looked at him.

"No, I mean it's Goten," Trunks told Vegeta.

"What, did you guys have a fight or something?" Vegeta asked catching on real quick.

"Yeah," Trunk stare at the wall angrily.

"Oh who need him you got plenty of friends," Vegeta tells him.

"Yeah...plenty of friends," Trunks mumble to himself as starts to fly away.

"Trust me you'll be fine," Vegeta tells Trunks when saw him leaving.

After, Trunks changes his clothes he went to the living room, where his mom was watching a movie. Trunks looked at the TV screen saw himself telling Goten that Mai was his new girlfriend. Trunks eyes went wide when saw that scene and didn't know what to say.

"Trunks would you be dear and move out the way, unless you want to see it as well?" Bulma asked look at Trunks.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean block the TV," Trunks moves out the way.

" _That why Goten got anger, because I said that on the movie. Ugh Goten don't you know I was only saying that to make myself look cool. I really didn't have say it, but I really wasn't thinking right at that time. I mean really I wouldn't say my main squeeze, I mean who even uses that in a line,"_ Trunks thought as he groan.

"Nooooo I don't want to go, you can't me go over there!"Goten telling his mom. Bulma opens the door when he heard Goten yelling.

"Oh hey, Chi-Chi what brings you here," Bulma notice Goten trying to get away from Chi-Chi grip on him.

"I'm sorry to bother you Bulma, but me and Goku are going on date and that goes same for Gohan. I was wondering if Goten can sleepover with Trunks," Chi-Chi tightens her grip on Goten hand.

"Sure, I don't mind," Bulma tells her. Goten groans at her response.

"Thank you," Chi-Chi glaring at him to go over to Bulma.

"..." Goten said nothing as goes over to Bulma letting her close the door.

Trunks gave small smile to Goten as went over to him. Goten didn't give Trunks the satisfaction of any good emotions towards him. As they both went into Trunks room, Trunks was looking at Goten while Goten was looking away from Trunks

"Goten would you like to play game of truth or dare," Trunks smile at Goten.

"No, cause you always cheat whenever we play it. Your a cheater," Goten told him.

"Come on, Goten I don't cheat in this game. I don't even think you can," Trunks tells him.

"Whatever, fine I guess," Goten groans at him.

"Truth or Dare," Goten went first.

"Dare" Trunks reply wondering what he going challenge him to do.

"I dare you to tell me that Mai isn't your girlfriend," Trunks smiles at him.

"Mai isn't my girlfriend I only said that to make myself look cool in front of you," Trunks tells him.

"Oh….I didn't like that I said that in that movie," Goten said to Trunks.

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Trunks grinned at Goten.

"Trunks I dare you kiss me," Trunks smile at him as they begin to kiss.

A/N: **Only read this if you're fan of my work**. I just wanted to do this one-shot because I saw that clip of Battle of Gods and I thought well why not. Also since I'm coming back I might as well start off with a Dragonball Z fanfiction. Here are the list Fiction I will do First:Untitled 69(New Gravity Falls Fiction), Tamama Present My Sargent, Wasn't Chosen, Flaunt, Eager Double, Savor (New Wreck-it Ralph fiction), How To Ride Your Dragon, Pen Pal 2, Picture Perfect, Relaxing, Playing ( New Frozen fiction), Not Bonded, Brokeback Bart 2, The Blue Butterfly, Hero Making (New Big Hero 6 fiction), Perverted.

Things that might take longer to make into a new chapter: Bad Boy (I'll get sooner or later but for probably these few months you might not get a chapter), Full Moon (Actually the chapter will be out as soon as the new Dragonball Super comes out), New Punishment (I really want get Riley character right so yeah could take some time), My Sexual Reward ( Okay the thing about this is that I want change so much of this story. Yet I also feel that I can reduce this one into a new fiction), Full Moon 2 (Not starting until first one is done), Against Her Teaching and Plowing (Will start new chapters after the first list is done), Clones are better than one ( I'm stuck in writer's gap on this one I really don't know what to do with this story), Enter ( Not that much popular), Sticky Cheeze ( I need new idea's for this fiction), Naughty Mind (Working on it knowing this one could be the last chapter)


End file.
